


Choke Hold

by flootzavut



Series: Whiskey, Tango, Foxtrot [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: nfacommunity, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e10 Chained, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs summons DiNozzo to his favourite conference room for a quiet chat. It doesn't really go as expected...</p><p>Tag for 2.10 'Chained'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choke Hold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K9Lasko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9Lasko/gifts), [PhoenixRising360](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixRising360/gifts).



> without whom I would probably not read, never mind write, Tibbs.
> 
> Rated M for a combination of sexual situations and bad language. I think it's probably borderline T/M, more suggestive than smutty, but I'm erring on the side of caution.
> 
> Typically I don't even read a lot of Tibbs, but apparently when those Tibbs bunnies bite, they bite _hard_. 'Chained' has subtext all over the place for numerous ships, but this time when I watched it, the Tibbs jumped out and begged to be written.

* * *

_**Choke Hold** _

* * *

 

"DiNozzo, with me."

Tony rolled his eyes at Kate and followed obediently to Gibbs' favourite conference room. He was still a little sore and a little cold, but he was in fresh clothes and the case was solved successfully - stolen antiquities found, bad guys dead. He figured he could handle whatever Gibbs had to dish out.

They stood and waited, and it suddenly occurred to Tony that although Gibbs wasn't fidgeting or really doing anything to betray any outward sign of tension, somehow Tony could still tell he was… vibrating with it.

Tony started to think back over the last twenty four hours, trying to work out what would make Gibbs so damn mad, and when the elevator arrived he still hadn't figured it out.

They got in, the doors closed, the emergency brake kicked in, and Tony looked over, attempting a cheeky grin, his head tipped to one side.

"Everything okay, Boss?"

Gibbs scowled, and moved closer. "No, Tony, everything is not okay." His voice wasn't loud, but it was hard and angry.

Tony blinked. "What did I do wrong?" Gibbs was advancing on him like a tiger stalking its prey, and Tony suddenly felt more truly in danger than he had at any point undercover. "Boss?"

Gibbs didn't stop until he was right up in Tony's face. Tony swallowed. "Uh, Boss?" Was this what it was like for some defenceless antelope the lions had separated from the herd? He wished he had Kate or even McGee in here to help him defend himself.

"Don't you ever do that again, DiNozzo." Gibbs was so close Tony felt the words as puffs of air against his mouth.

He swallowed again. He half expected a headslap or to be punched out or… possibly something completely different. "Don't do what?" He forced the words out with an effort, confused and intimidated, but also zinging with adrenaline.

Gibbs raised his hands, and Tony wondered if the Bossman would actually strangle him. After all, there weren't any surveillance cameras in here. How would anyone know until it was too late? Then Gibbs' hands were… on his face.  _On my_   _face? Why are Gibbs' hands on my face?_  And Gibbs was so close now.

When Gibbs spoke again, it was in that quiet, terrifying whisper he used to threaten criminals into giving up entire operations, and it took a moment for Tony to get past automatic fear and actually hear the words. "Don't you ever scare me that way ever again."

Tony only had a fraction of a second to think 'say what?' before Gibbs was pulling him still closer and Gibbs' lips were against his, demanding, hot, not asking for permission or giving an inch, and Gibbs was pressing him into the wall, and Tony couldn't have stopped it if he'd wanted to.

But that was okay. Because he really didn't want to.

After a moment of utter confusion, he opened his mouth and - God, Gibbs was really good at this, and how had Tony not realised Gibbs wanted it? Then a big hand slipped between them and down, and Tony was now very, very glad he hadn't brought Tim or Kate along for defence, because he would've hated either of them to hear the high pitched squeak of need and want he let out.

Gibbs pulled back just enough to look him in the eye, and despite having his hand on Tony's cock (a state of affairs Little DiNozzo was apparently a-okay with), his face was still dark with what Tony suddenly realised was worry, was fear, and he stared at Gibbs open mouthed as pieces started to click into place. Gibbs. Scared. For him.

"Never again, you get that?"

Tony gulped. Clearly a response was required, and although the hand on his crotch suggested Gibbs had plans that wouldn't be easily derailed by Tony squeaking like a girl again, Tony did have some pride, after all. He took a deep breath. "Ah. Yeah." Yes, that was a much less shameful tone of voice. "Okay, Boss. Message heard and understood."

Gibbs' face relaxed slightly. "Good." He let his fingers rub teasingly up and down Tony's cock, his other hand cradling Tony's head with surprising tenderness, and this time when he leaned in, the kiss was less desperate, less needy, though no less enjoyable.

Finally getting over the shock of it, Tony kissed back, tasted coffee and bourbon and concern and affection.  _Oh_.

This time when they surfaced, Gibbs let his forehead rest against Tony's, eyes intense and dark. "I am gonna make you come so hard in your pants you'll forget how to breathe, then tonight you're coming to my place."

It wasn't a question. His face was still serious, he still wasn't smiling. His voice was still that same dangerous whisper, except Tony was no longer scared by it, but, well… really fucking turned on. "Okay." He couldn't have said no if he'd tried.

"Good. Don't close your eyes. Wanna see it."

As Gibbs eased down his fly and slipped his fingers inside Tony's pants and boxers, Tony considered the probability that the only thing in the world able to make him keep his eyes open while someone wrapped their fingers around his cock and started to stroke it was a direct order from Gibbs. If it weren't for the hand currently caressing his erection into its full glory, he might be just a little concerned about the ramifications of that thought, but right now it was kinda hard to care.

 _Well. Didn't see_ this _coming_. He swallowed, forced his eyelids open as far as they would go, and let his gaze lock with Gibbs'. As surprises went... this was one Tony could definitely live with.

_~ fin ~_


End file.
